The Titan and The Blonde Boy: as time goes bye
by kikkie
Summary: sequal to The Titan and The Blonde Boy, the alternate universe where Eren and Armin are in love but things get real now as Eren real identity is discovered by Armin and his plans for Humanity and Armin begins to start piecing the broken pieces to his past. things could not be worse for the two! rated M18 pairing are Eremin, Levihan and many more. please no bad comments!
1. Chapter 1

"HANJI!" Armin shouted, a year has passed and now the young shota looking boy was 15 years old shouting at his mother, Hanji. Today was back to school and to say was even more special because he was moving out of the castle and into the boy's dorm.

"NOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Hanji cries as she held on to her suppose first child. Levi walks into the room with their 5 month old son, **Farlan**. Farlan had Hanji eyes and Levi pitch black hair with his love for milk tea just like his dad. The baby was sucking on a bottle when Levi walked into the room.

"Shut up shitty glasses, you know what Keith said." Levi tells her. "In order for Armin to gradate with his class he must live at least three months in the dorm. Now let go of him and take our child so I can help him pack." Levi tells his fiancée. Hanji does as told and takes the baby from Levi and leaves the room with tears falling from her cheeks. Armin sighs then looks at his father.

"Think you guys can survive without me?" Armin asked. Levi facial expression did not change, instead he lifts his right hand then gently pets Armin golden locks. The 16 year smiles at this action received by his father.

"If you ever need anything..." Levi started. "Or just feeling a little home, just call and I will come get you within a second." Levi tells him. Armin hugs the man with glee.

(Academy)

After saying good bye the rest of his family Armin called for a carriage and left for the school, once their he was escorted to the 104 boy's dorm room. The dorm was filled with boys talking, playing around and unpacking their belongings. Armin kept walking throughout the room looking for his bed number till his big blue eyes met beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Eren!" Armin shouts as he runs over to his boyfriend. Eren welcomes the blonde boy into his arms, the two fall over on a bed that Eren was standing by. Armin then plants a gently kiss on his soft lips, Eren returns the favor with a kiss back. Armin then jumps off him and sits next to him, Eren stands up and smiles.

"So how's my lil angel doing?" Eren asked his cute boyfriend.

"Fine, now that my demon here to care for me and keep me…un-pure." Armin tells his boyfriend with a small seductive smirk on the side of his mouth. Before Eren could react the bell for dinner had just rang, making all the boys rush down stairs to the dining table and good thing too! Eren was about to jump Armin sweet little ass and show him who's boss.

(Dining room)

Armin had just finished his dinner for the night with his friends. Mikasa was next to him and across them was Eren, even though the two were friends Mikasa could not shake off a feeling that Eren was up to something. At the beginning she did not care much for Eren but ever since he came a lot of weird stuff had been going on, especially the biggest case of all Albert and his gang, 3 out of 4 had gone missing last year. Then the basements in the academy started to smell like squid, also all the teachers and staff respect Eren! Even half his classmates respected him! It was weird….

"Mikasa!" Armin says, breaking the young girl out of her train of thoughts. She looks up at Armin. "Mika I'm so happy to bed here with you two, this is going to be the best year ever!" Armin say with glee. "And the best part im out of that house with that crying baby…..I wonder how Farlan doing?

(The castle)

"Armin!" Hanji cries as she hold onto a picture that she had took when Armin spent the first night in the castle. He was just a child with big cheeks and dirt in his hair. Hanji stares at the picture with rivers of tears falling down her cheek. In the corner of her office was her soon to be fiancée and the father of her newborn child Levi. He walks over to her and gently pats her head.

"He will be fine." Levi tells her but Hanji does not stop crying, instead she pulls her small height husband close to her and hugs him with all her might, Luckily Levi was strong enough to push her off him before she could hurt their baby.

"Woman, you nearly made me drop the kid!" Levi shouted at her. Hanji lets go of Levi and continues to cry.

"What if he needs food!? What if he needs to go to the bathroom and they won't let him!? YOUKNOW HE HAS A WEAK PLATTER!"

"Not anymore." Levi tells her as he remembers the day he made Armin hold in his pee for 3 hours straight because he got annoyed by the blonde constant usage of the toilet in the middle of the night. "Besides he's not 8! He knows how to care for himself, now stop crying the baby hungry." Levi tells Hanji before giving her Farlan. Hanji takes Farlan then gently puts him underneath her flappy top, he then starts sucking the milk from his mother bosom.

"I wonder what breast milk taste like?" Hanji says, making Levi gag a bit.

"Like milk maybe sweet." Levi says as he watches his lover feed his child. "So when is your parents coming to pick him up for the weekend? I want to be out the house when they come."

"So you won't start crying?" Hanji asked with a small hint of evilness in her tongue. Levi glares down at the woman, making her shiver and the baby cry duo to the aura in the room.

"I don't cry over stupid things like that shitty glasses. I just feel that Farlan way too young to go out of the castle without you or me."

"Well it's a good thing my parents raised kids themselves!" Hanji says. Farlan pushes his mother breast away from his mother, this was a sign that he had enough to eat. Hanji gladly removes him from underneath her top then kisses his forehead. Farlan pushes his mother face away then looks at his father. He raises his hands and makes 'goo-gaga" noises to gain his father attention. Levi rolls his eyes and takes the kid from his mother. The baby then curls into a ball in Levi hold.

"AWWW! Farlan really loves you!" Hanji says. Levi rolls his eyes at the woman.

"I don't know why he always goes to me, I mean he was in your stomach for 8 months…brat!."

"He's not a brat he's our son." Hanji says.

"Whatever, I'm putting him to bed." Levi tells Hanji before leaving her office. Hanji smiles as she watches Levi walk out of the room.

"What a tone ass." She thought.

(Armin)

"What a tone ass." Armin though as he watches Eren and some of his friends work out before hitting the showers. Armin was sitting on top of Mikasa while she did pushups. He was holding 12 stacks of books in each hand. Orders by Keith. Eren, **Reiner, Bertholdt**, Ymir and Connie (**Okay if you haven't read the first story then you won't see what is wrong with that sentence**) were doing jump up push up's while most of his other classmates were ether playing around fighting, running or actually doing something. Armin hated workout Friday but since he could not leave he had to do it.

"My arms hurt…" Armin whispers to Mikasa. Mikasa ignores him and keeps doing the push up like a boss.

"What number am I on?" she asked.

"54." Armin tells her. Mikasa keeps going not letting the weight of the boy get to her. Armin on the other hand was getting tired of holding these books up.

"ALRIGHT LADIES!" Keith shouts as he appears out of nowhere. "TIME FOR SOME MIDNIGHT FIST TRAINING, GET IN LINE!" He shouts. Everyone gets in line next to their friends or someone. Keith assistant's pulls out a chart with the list off all the students' names and starts talking.

"FIRST UP IS LOUSE AEWIC!" Keith shouts. A tall and a little muscle kid comes out of the line and walks to the front of the area next to Keith. Keith shouts out his oppent:

"ARMIN ARLERT!"

Kikkie: hey guys, here is part two of the titan and the blonde boy series! I realized that I had made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter, for examples Levi age I accidently put 102 when really he should be 87. Sorry for the mistake please enjoy the chapter and I will try to get back on the other stories you all love but I had been having writer's blog for a while so it might be difficult but I am happy to finally start this chapter! Thank u for reading and please review but no bad comments! _**THANK YOU!**_


	2. the fight

Kikkie: part two!

**On the last chapter: **

"ALRIGHT LADIES!" Keith shouts as he appears out of nowhere. "TIME FOR SOME MIDNIGHT FIST TRAINING, GET IN LINE!" He shouts. Everyone gets in line next to their friends or someone. Keith assistant's pulls out a chart with the list off all the students' names and starts talking.

"FIRST UP IS LOUSE AEWIC!" Keith shouts. A tall and a little muscle kid comes out of the line and walks to the front of the area next to Keith. Keith shouts out his oppent:

"ARMIN ARLERT!"

**And so it continues!**

The small blonde stared at his teacher as if he had lost his marbles. Keith one the other hand didn't think he lost his mind, he then shouted at the boy:

"GET YOU RAINBOW LOOKING ASS UPFRONT AND CENTER NOW!" Keith shouts. Armin does as told and runs up next to Keith other side, away from his opponent. Mikasa and Eren stare in horror, sure Armin was smart but he was no fighter.

"Keith may I have a word with you." Eren says, Keith stares at the child as if he had lost his dam mind but he still walked over to Eren anyway.

"What do you want Maggot?" Keith asked.

"Maybe I can fight Louse and Armin could…um….get someone his own size?" Eren suggestest but Keith didn't listen, Instead he said this:

"Ah look it here, Mr. Jeager thinks I don't know what Im doing!?" Keith shouted. "Well since you think that way you can run 15 laps, MOVE MAGGOT!" Keith shouts Eren sighs before jogging over to the running course, leaving Armin to defend himself.

"Thanks Eren!" Armin shout before getting into a fighting stance. When Keith shouted "FIGHT!" Louse charged at Armin with all his might, sadly he wasn't pay attention to wear he was going. This resulted in Armin quickly moving aside while Louse hit a brick wall behind Armin. The muscle student fell down to the ground holding his head in pain, this gave Armin the chance to stomp on Louse stomach. When he did Louse rose from the ground like a bull that saw red the charged at Armin again but this time instead leading him to a wall Armin leapt down on the ground, this caused Louse to run over the young boy without stomping on him. Louse quickly stops then looks at Keith and shouts:

"He's cheating!" Louse shouted.

"He aint cheating he's thinking, now PAY ATTENTION." Keith shouted back but before Louse could react Armin had already jumped on his back and was now punching his face, sadly Armin's punches were weak and did little damage to the brute. Mikasa watches in amaze on how Armin had survive this long, Eren had just ran back to check up on Armin and was shocked to see Armin was fine. Armin jumps down from Louses body then kicks him straight for his balls, this makes the brut fall to his knew and gives Armin a chance to kick him in the face. Louse noises started to gush blood but he did not stop, he got up and charged at Armin and Armin charged at him but only to stop mid-way and do a cartwheel kick straight to his noise. Louse grabs his noise in pain, this gives Armin the chance to jump on his back again and start throwing punches Until Louse fell to the ground, practically body slamming Armin on the dirt floor. Armin moans in pain but the fight not over yet, Louse grabs Armin by his legs then forcefully flings him to straights towards the weapon holders. Armin hits then hard. Louse charges at the boy again. Armin tries to get up but the pain in his back and legs would let him stand so easily. It was then Keith decided to call a quits:

"Armin won." Keith shouts.

"WHAT!?" Louse shouts in disbelief. "That little twerp was about to be broken bones!"

"Yes but Armin landed more hits on you then you did him." Keith says. "I had made a mistake by pairing you two to fight, Armin speed your strength." Keith then looked at all his students: "LET THIS BE KNOWN, THIS SCHOOL YEAR ALL OF YOU MAGGOTS WILL BE WORKED TO THE BONE! ARMIN AND LOUSE IS AN EXAMPLE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE SMALLEST WEAKEST BITCH OF ALL OF US YOUR GOING TO BECOME A SOLIDER WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU, NOW HIT THE SHOWERS!" Keith screamed and everyone including Armin hot the showers.

(bedroom)

After a long day of packing and fighting Armin was ready to lay down and go to sleep. He gently rests his head on his pillow and relaxed his body, the other boys in the room had another idea:

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"This cannot be happening." Armin thought as he pulls his blanket over his only to have a pillow smack him over his head. Armin glared at the boy who just did that.

"Connie…" Armin says before grabbing his pillow and wailing on the bold boy. Connie only laughs as he defends himself from Armin but stops when Eren comes in and hits him from behind.

"AH! TWO AGAINST ONE NO FAIR!" Connie shouts as they play fight and laugh. Everyone was having a ball until the light bulbs in the room went dead out of power, making the room go pitch black. All the boys stopped moving and looked around to see what had happened. Armin is gently pulled into Eren arms by Eren.

"Is this a power saving system or something?" Armin asked.

"No, normally Keith come in and turns off the lights and tell us to go to bed." Eren says.

"Guys look!" Connie tells them as he points to the window. Armin and Eren look to the window, there was some sort of black bulky figure with red beaming eyes staring at all the boys in the dorm. No one moved, everyone just stared at the thing, afraid to move. Armin looks at the direction of his open but unpacked suite case that was under the bed. Before he could even move the light bulbs started to light up again but this time they lit up so much they popped! The broken hot glass started to fall on the boys, making them panic and run out the room but not Armin. He pushes Eren off him, making Eren head hit the edge of another bed, knocking the boy out, then leapt towards the bed successfully, he landed near the edge, right next to his suite case. While that happening Reiner and Bertholdt were trying to get everyone out of the room. Then in the corner of Bertholdt eye there it was, standing near hovering over Armin body as he goes through his suitecase.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahi-ahir!" Bertholdt starts with tears falling down his cheeks as his heart starts to be filled with fear. Armin pulls out a his birthday gift from his uncle Mike, a colt 45 revolver with Armin name engraved on the right side. Fully loaded and everything. The dark creature raises its hand at Armin, Bertholdt screams:

"**AHIRANTE!"**

**Kikkie: end of chap 2, you will learn what an Ahirante is in the next chapter! Please review and no bad comments.**


	3. Dreams

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTINATES AND SEX SCEENS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**In the last chapter:**

"Ah-ah-ah-ahi-ahir!" Bertholdt starts with tears falling down his cheeks as his heart starts to be filled with fear. Armin pulls out a his birthday gift from his uncle Mike, a colt 45 revolver with Armin name engraved on the right side. Fully loaded and everything. The dark creature raises its hand at Armin, Bertholdt screams:

"AHIRANTE!"

**And so it continues…**

At the sound of Bertholdt screams Armin quickly rolls underneath his bed, avoiding the creatures attack. Armin crawled under lines of bed as the creature kept attack him, cutting the bed into pieces. Near the end of the line of bed Armin crawled out from underneath the bed. With all the strength in his body he rose to his feet then tried to run towards the door but only to be stopped by the black mist creature. By now all the boys had left the dorm, leaving Armin be himself. Armin points his revolver at the creature.

"STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" Armin threatens the creature. The creature stares at Armin with deep red eyes. Armin hesitates then fires, hitting the creature straight on. The creature then charges at Armin, this causes the boy to fire all his bullet in his Hollister at the creature. Only a few inches away it raises its hand at Armin about to attack the small boy till Armin fired the last bullet straight to what appeared to be his head, the hole in which the bullet made started to gush blood out and on to Armin face and hair. The creature then fell hard to the grown. Not moving or breathing, Armin gently kicks it to see if it was dead. When he did, Keith and the rest of the staff teachers barged into the boy's room as if a titan was about to eat a student but instead found a blood covered Armin hovering over the creature.

(Castle)

Everyone but Levi was fast asleep, because of Levi years on the street and the danger it has the young looking man trained his body to sleep for 3 hours a day and be fully energize. Hanji thinks Levi sleeping habits are the cause of his crankiness and she may be right. Right when the baby was starting to fall asleep, the castle phone rang, making the baby cry because the loud noises were hurting his ears. Levi answers it while gently rocking his son in his arms.

"Yes?" Levi spoke through the phone. The person on the other line could feel the aura of a pissed of man but they ignored and continued:

"Armin Arlert has been injured in a break in event, he will be sent home in a couple of days for recovery." The person says. Levi hangs up on the person.

"**Shit**…."

(Medic room)

Armin, Eren and Connie were being treated in the medic room for small injuries, expect for Armin, who got stabbed through his leg, was being stitched up by a docter.

"I didn't even notice….." Armin says as he watches the doctor fix his wound.

"When a person is in a state of panic they tend to become numb in someplace of the body." The doctor tells the boy. After 5 stitches sowed into Armin body the older man left the room. Connie looks at both Armin and Eren and says:

"I'm going to call home, by now the school has propyl called my house. My mom might be losing it." And with that said Connie leaves the room, leaving Armin and a quite Eren behind. Armin looked at his boyfriend, he looked sad.

"Eren." Armin gently spoke. Eren looks at the boy.

"Hm?" Eren says.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, I just pumped my head."

"Well that's my fault you bumped your head."

"True!" Eren shout says with a huge grin. He then looks down to Armin bandage leg. "How does your leg feel?"

"It's numb, can't feel anything." Armin says. "Doctor it is normal for my leg to not have feeling right now."

"Well at least you wont feel pain."

"Yea…but…" Armin eyes begin to wonder from Eren eyes straight to his pants zipper. Eren notices then blushes as red as an apple.

"ARMIN!" Eren shouts. Armin then goes into his defense stage.

"I'm so sorry!" Armin blushes deep red. Eren was about to say something but Keith walked into the room looking pissed off as ever, luckily it wasn't towards the boys.

"Congratulations boys you two are sleeping here tonight!" Keith shouted at them as he throws them both a sleeping blanket.

"Why?" Eren asked.

"Because of the attack all the boys have been moved to the girl's locker dorm but we don't have room in the girl's dorm because we have more male then female, you two will be sleeping in here." Keith tells them.

"What about the other boys that couldn't go in the girl's dorm?" Armin asked.

"None of your business! Eren I need to speak with you in private!" Keith says as he walks out the room. Eren gets off the bed and follows Keith. Armin rolls his eyes then starts to make his bed but stops when he notice something in the closet next to the medic bed. He opens the door then gasp.

(Eren)

"Oh you dirty old men." Eren says as he looks down upon what is going on in his club room. Fifteen of the most disrespectful, foul mouth, and violent boys were in the basement of the school training ground. The boys were laying there sleeping bags on the ground and talking amongst themselves, ignoring Eren stare at them.

"So can you do it?" A teacher behind Eren asked. Seven teachers, including Keith and the principle of the school, had just asked Eren to do the unthinkable, they wanted him to turn the boys into sex slaves but just for tonight.

"I can." Eren says. "But it's going to come at a price." Eren says.

"What do you want?" The principle asked.

"A favor, but its for later."

"Deal!" he replies. "Now hurry up!"

"Of course!" Eren says.

(30 minutes later)

"Oh Keith!" A young boy moaned. The young man was named Tyler and he loved to curse at his teachers, but now he loves his teacher cock that was impaling his little hole.

"You like my cock don't you boy! SAY IT!" Keith shouts at the boy.

"I love your cock sir! I love it so much!" Tyler moaned. Keith smiled at the boy. Eren on the other hand was getting bored of the orgy going on down there so he decided to leave early and head back to the medic room to sleep but only to be greeted by something that only existed in his dreams.

"Hi Eren!" Armin greeted him in the most unique way, he was wearing a nurse's dress that stopped a few inches from his thigh, and the dress was pure white with a red cross on the left side corner of Armin chest. "What do you think? I look cute right." Armin asked but Eren did not answer he just stares at the boy in shock and lust.

"I'm going to bed!" Eren shouts as he walks past his cute little boyfriend. Armin watches his boyfriend strip down to his underwear and falls asleep. Armin decided to take of the uniform then change into his PJ. He then hops into bed next to Eren.

(Eren dream)

Eren was in the training hall hitting the punching sack. The sun was rising and he was preparing for the day with a little exercise before everyone wakes up. He was only wearing his white uniform pants and boots.

"Fuck!" Eren shouts at the sack as he performs a spin kick on the giant thing sack. He then grabs his towel off the ground, wiping the sweat of his face. In the corner of Eren eye he see's someone staring at him. He looks in the direction of the person. It was Armin, AND HE WAS WEARING THE NURSES DRESS!

"ARMIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Before Eren could finish his sentence Nurse Armin tackles him to the ground and smiled.

"Calm down Eren, we have at least two hours before wake time." Nurse Armin says. "Why don't we use that to enjoy ourselves?" And with that said Eren pulls the blonde boy head down to kiss his small soft lips. Nurse Armin kisses back while grinding his crotch on Eren zipper. When they parted Nurse Armin gasps then ask:

"I want it Eren! I want your big titan cock in me!" Nurse Armin shouted, at that moment Eren figured it out.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" He asked. The blonde boy smiles at the brunette below him. Eren smirks at him then says:

"Well since I'm dreaming and technically this doesn't count as cheating…." Eren says. "I want another Armin here!" Eren tells his boyfriend and just in a blink of an eye another Armin appears before them but this Armin was wearing a bunny costume (Bunny Armin is really common, just look him up.).

"Hi." Bunny Armin says. Eren smiles at him. He gently pushes Nurse Armin off him then stands up to kiss bunny Armin, just like Nurse Armin his lips were small and soft, it made Eren cock twitch for fun.

"Since this is a dream and you two are not the real Armin, I'm going to fuck you both till your covered in my cum."

(Armin)

Armin could not believe what he was looking at, Eren boner. Even in a pitch black room with only a small light from the moon that shine through very little fabric curtains Armin could see Eren boner poking out from underneath both his boxers and blanket. Armin stared at it, getting naughty thought into his head on what he would do.

"Eren you idiot!" Armin thought as he stares at the giant meat trying to free itself from its restrains. "Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!" Armin kept telling himself and he was about to, until he heard Eren moaning Armin name in his sleep. That action snapped the blonde from his restrains.

"Fuck you Eren!" Armin though as he moves the blankets off both of them then throws it to the ground. He moves his body vastly to Eren boxers, he then pulls them down, making his cock poke Armin noise when it was freed. The blonde boy licks his lips when he saw that big meat stand up proud and strong. Armin could help but lick the tip gently with his tongue, this made Eren moan even more. Armin then takes the entire cock into his mouth with hesitation.

"Oh Eren, I love do this to you." Armin thought as he continue to suck on Eren cock as if it was a lollipop that needed to be eaten in a hurry.

(Eren)

"I'm loving life right now." Eren thought as he watches his two imaginary boyfriends lick and suck his cock and balls. Eren was sitting on the bleachers of the training gym with his hands resting on both the blondes head as they give him pleasure. Nurse Armin tongue was flicking up and down Eren ball sack while Bunny Armin was taking his whole 8-inch into the back of his throat with no problem.

"I love you Armin." Eren says to the two boys. Nurse Armin stops licking Eren testical then raises himself to Eren lips. He kisses Eren lips while at the same time he started to unzip his uniform. Bunny Armin watches as he sucks on his lover cock. Eren looks down at Bunny Armin, he separates his lips from Nurse Armin then says:

"God you look to cute, both of you do." Eren tells them both. The two boys smiled at him as they both rub his hard cock.

"Now…which one first?"

(Armin)

Armin was staring at a now hard fully stiff cock before him and shockingly Eren was still asleep. Armin quietly takes off his pants and boxers then gently slides Eren 8inch inside him. The small blonde boy moaned when he felt his boyfriend dick tip pushing Armin prostate. Armin slowly started to move up and down, trying his best not to wake Eren up but also not hurt him as well.

"Oh Eren please forgive me but it feels so good."

(Eren)

"Please Armin forgive!" Eren shouts as Bunny Armin bounces on his cock while Nurse Armin licks his balls. Eren was watching the two go wild on his lower areas. It felt so real to him and he loved it.

"I'm close!" Eren moans to his boyfriends but they did not stop, instead they went faster and Bunny Armin moved his more forcefully, getting all of Eren cock inside of him with a couple of thrust.

"Oh fuck…." Eren moaned before coming.

(Armin and Eren)

Eren slowly opens his eyes and see's Armin removing himself from the brunette's rod.

"Armin…did you fuck me?" Eren spoke, making Armin gasp in fear. He looks at his boyfriend and see's he's confused face.

"Ummm…I…Ummm…" Armin tried to explain the situation that had just happened but he was tackled down to the bed by Eren.

"THAT'S HOT!" Eren shouted at Armin before thrusting it back into him like a wild animal. Armin eyes roll to the back of his head as his boyfriend violates his hole.

"EREN!"

(4am)

"What the hell are you two doing up doing laundry!?" Keith shouted at the two boys who, at the moment, were washing the medic bed sheets of their body fluids from last night.

"Just thought we do some cleaning that's all!" Eren says as he scrubs his sperm off the sheets. Keith rolled his eyes then leaves the two boys alone. Armin and Eren took a big sigh and continued what they were doing.

**Kikkie: enjoy for this chapter hope you enjoyed it sorry it took so long to update plz comment/review and tell me your opinion on the story so far.**


End file.
